This invention relates generally to brush making apparatus, and more specifically to automatic equipment for filling bristles into elongated cores.
There is continuing demand for rotary brushes especially of large size, of various diameters, and axial lengths, bristle concentrations per unit brush area, and bristle lengths. Along with this demand, there is need for efficient, easily adjustable, and easily operated equipment to produce such brushes, as for example have cores of considerable lengths--6-12 feet for example.